But Chiron! We're Too Old for School!
by NiccoDiAngelo
Summary: A primordial legacy. Three Halfblood's are on a quest, except they don't know what exactly it is. The worst part? They have to go to school. And let's face it, the three are targets in highschool. Brandon, Violet Hassan, and Tattus Arkangelo, all clearly not normal humans, all clearly too unstable to be left alone. "The Devil was beautiful. The favorite angel."
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

"Chiron, you can't be serious..." Nico groaned.

"Seriously, you called me off a hunt for this?" Thalia complained.

"I mean, it doesn't seem that bad. It could be fun." Hazel reasoned.

Chiron looked perplexed, "look, this is a dangerous quest, we need the most powerful, and Percy is too old to go back to school. You three are the only other living children of the big three-"

Thalia shifted in her seat.

"Sorry. But, as I was saying- that can pass as high schoolers."

"And what exactly is this quest about? You didn't explain that yet." Nico seemed to be growing bored, but was latching onto his interest in the conversation.

"I..." Chiron started.

"You...?" Thalia asked.

"He doesn't know." Hazel deduced.

"The Olympians have left me out of the loop. But they requested you three specifically." Chiron explained. 

"But we don't even know what we have to do!" Nico got up.

Thalia noticed something was bothering him.

"We'll do it." Nico said.

"We will?"

"But Chiron! We're Too Old for School!"


	2. 1st Day of Highschool

The drama started with Nico getting "bullied."

But let's face it, Nico can more than handle himself.

"This your boyfriend you freak?" A tall boy took a picture of Will out of Nico's hand.

"I recommend you give that back." Nico fists were balled.

He may have had little experience with hand to hand combat, but he knew his demigod strength would make up for that.

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna-" The boy started, but something crashed into the back of his head and sent him flying.

It was…

A boy.

Thalia and Hazel appeared on the scene, a bit late.

"Don't do bad things Kiza." The boy said, Kiza being the boy who took Nico's picture.

Kiza's assailant was smaller than Kiza considerably, in fact, he was barely taller than Nico.

"Uh..." Nico looked confused.

The boy walked over to Kiza, picked up the picture and handed it to Nico.

"Your boyfriend is cute, and sorry about Kiza, you know how our kind is treated in highschool."

"Our kind?" Nico almost said.

"See you around friend." The boy walked off.

"Our kind?"


	3. 1st Day of Highschool- Lunch

Thalia saw the boy who "saved" Nico, alone at lunchtime. He was reading a book, his circle rim glasses on his face for the first time since Thalia first saw him.

He had midlength raven black hair, that was parted in the middle in a curtain hairstyle. His skin was brown and almost glowed in the light. He was muscular, and it was difficult to defer between him being stocky and lean. His face was handsome, and yet pretty. He had a button nose, full pouting lips and beautiful eyes.

Thalia noticed she thought this boy was attractive, however, as a hunter, she knew she shouldn't even dream about falling for him.

A hammer flew at the boys head…

Thalia was about to intercept it, when-

Something unusual happened.

He… caught it, by the handle. Without turning his attention from his book.

Another boy rushed past him, and jumped on a boy who Thalia assumed threw the hammer.

Hammer Catcher just drank his coffee.


	4. 1st Day of Highschool- Dismissal

When Hazel met the girl, she had no idea what she was.

I mean, most beings, be it demigods, gods, giants, titans, or monsters wouldn't be able to tell at first glance.

As in, she looked and seemed absolutely human.

She was, kinda.

Well, completely, kinda.

Hazel didn't mean to befriend the girl, but she did.

Maybe it was because there were few people of color in the school, Hazel, Hammer Catcher, and this girl being some of the only one's, Hazel didn't question it, it was probably just a coincidence, or maybe she just hadn't seen everyone, it was day one after all.

"Hey, Darkie-" Kiza said to the girl wearing the Hijab.

Hazel's reasoning disappeared.

The girl with the Hijab looked down.

Kiza did something that Hazel questioned for half a second, and realized in the other half.

He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

And poured it on the girls head.

Hazel lost it. In anger, she nearly pulled out her Spatha.

She didn't, of course.

She did, notice Kiza's gold watch.

She knew it was real, she could feel it.

She made it drop to the ground… still on Kiza's wrist.

"Ahhh, my wrist!" His language was far more colorful, but you get it.

Hazel took it a step further. Normally, she wouldn't, but Kiza was a clear racist, and an entitled rich boy.

She took the syrup bottle on the floor, and poured it on Kiza.

"You darkie! What are you-" Kiza started, when Hammer Catcher showed appeared on his back.

Standing on his back.

And jumped.

"Hey, stop that." Hammer Catcher laughed at Kiza.

"Violet, you good?" Hammer Catcher asked the girl Kiza had poured syrup on.

She was crying.

Hammer Catcher, jumped on Kiza two more times, a dark look on his face.

"C'mon fam, let's clean you up, I'll walk you home too." Hammer Catcher walked the girl to the bathroom..

Then, right before they went in, he noticed Hazel.

He stared at her for a second.

"Ooh, you're the one who messed Kiza up just now! Thank you for helping my friend, her names Violet Hassan and I'm Brandon." Brandon smiled.

"I'm, Hazel, Levesque." She reached out her hand.

"Well, Hazel, could you help Violet get cleaned up? I'm not exactly a girl at this time."

Hazel smiled, "sure."

While cleaning her up, Hazel noticed the scars running across each of Violet's joints.

Hazel didn't say anything.

Brandon walked Violet home, looking around sharply, until they were out of sight.


	5. 1st Day of Highschool- Afterschool

The apartment the three were staying at was nothing special, and also not too far away from the "other son of the Big Three."

"Just in case things go south" is what Chiron said.

"So, how was your day?" Nico laid on the couch, a hand over his face, signifying his eternal tiredness.

"It was ok, some guy caught a hammer, probably our guy." Thalia explained went for the fridge.

"Some guy assaulted another guy for pouring chocolate syrup on a girl." Hazel explained while looking at a shelf of books none of the three had put there. Hazel chalked it up to Chiron attempting to make the apartment look more like somewhere people actually lived.

Nico stared at Hazel, as if he were trying to decipher as to whether she was kidding or not.

"You?" Thalia grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Some guy tried to out me for being… not so straight edged, and then some guy tackled him. He said Will was cute, not sure how to feel about that… Then he said, our kind, as if he knows."

"Or he's on your end of the spectrum. Nothing wrong with that y'know, it's 2019." Thalia tried to reason.

"Maybe, or not, either way, he's incredibly strong, he knocked aside a guy who was like, twice his size, and I'm not just talking height." Nico was staring at the ceiling fan, harshly, as if he expected it to spring to life and attack him.

"Hmm, Hammer Catcher seemed incredibly strong too for a mortal..." Thalia reasoned.

"The guy who beat up the Syrup Pourer, Brandon was also half the guy's size..." Hazel added...

"Nico, what'd he look like?" Thalia asked.

Nico's complexion, which was finally returning to normal after all the years of exerting himself, turned a bright pink.

"Oh, y'know, muscular, black hair, tanned skin."

"Stocky? Curtain cut? Almost glowing like bronze tan? Really handsome and still pretty?" Thalia asked, absolutely straight faced, she found the boy attractive, but had no romantic feelings for him, despite being eternally 15, it may have been part of the blessing of Artemis, eternal maidenhood and all that.

"I mean, you could call him that." Nico took out his picture of Solace, whenever Nico felt an attraction to another male, he'd take that picture out, and all of a sudden, he remembered who his heart truly belonged to.

"Did he have super sharp eyes? And circle rim glasses?" Hazel asked.

Neither of the other two noticed until right then.

"...Yeah." Thalia and Nico admitted.

"I think we're all talking about the same person." Hazel reasoned.

Now, the three wanted to believe that it was a coincidence, but with demigods, coincidences are like tachyons, hypothetical, and probably impossible.

"Should we confront him?" Hazel asked.

"Oh yeah, and make him a monster magnet, most demigods aren't as strong as he's proved to be without knowing their parentage, catching hammers flying at them? He's strong, but he's at least half mortal, if he is a demigod, he'd be like a nuclear bomb of demigod scent."

…

They didn't reveal Brandon's possible identity to him that day.


	6. 2nd Day of Highschool- Arrival

Hazel noticed a few boys staring at her in the courtyard before class.

She wasn't scared, at all.

She was a war veteran.

Against giants.

Literal, mythological giants.

She had this under control.

Then- he walked in.

He was tall, handsome, and had a particular tattoo on his right bicep.

"SPQR." The initials of Senātus Populusque Rōmānus, or "The Roman Senate and People" or "The Senate and People of Rome." Back in the day, it referred to the ancient government of Rome. In modern days, it was a marking of a Roman Demigod.

He gave off a similar air to Brandon.

He wasn't Brandon, this guy was taller, pale skinned, with a scar on his right jaw, he was leaner than Brandon, but possibly more muscular, his eyes were a reddish brown and wild, like Nico's half of their dad, his hair was raven black and slicked back, he had a straw of wheat in his mouth, at least that's what it looked like in the distance.

He looked like a psycho, then-

Brandon high fived him.

And Hazel decided he couldn't be too bad.

Nico crashed into the pale...er boy, while walking, his headphones in, Hazel recognized the tune.

Korn- Right Now.

It was such a Nico song.

"Sorry." Nico looked upset, but didn't convey it in his voice.

His face however…

"Oh. Hey Nico!" Brandon greeted Nico.

They had Chemistry class together, and where Nico struggled, Brandon excelled, they sat together, occasionally making jokes about Mister Donatello, usually something about how he should be teaching philosophy class… that was Miss Mary Curie, even more ironically.

"Hey Brandon, tell your friend to watch where he's going." Nico scoffed, apparently irritated.

"Brandon, tell the pipsqueak to mind his manners before the boy in the picture eats a hammer."

"What is it with hammers at this school?" Brandon asked no one, completely ignoring the issue.

"You wanna go, Lung Cancer?" Nico balled his fists.

Kids were crowding around.

"Hey, hey, lets not-" Brandon tried to reason, but the tall boy just smacked him.

Thalia caught Brandon as he nearly crashed to the floor, "thank you-" Brandon froze up mid-sentence upon seeing Thalia.

Nico threw the first punch, as the tall boy said something very derogatory towards Nico and Will.

It caught the tall boy in the gut, he staggered back, looking shocked, as if he was confused that anyone could punch him.

The tall boy caught himself, and smacked Nico into a water fountain.

His skeleton shirt Will had gotten him for Halloween, which he now wore everywhere, was soaked.

"And you wonder why I say not my type?" He asked no one in particular.

Hazel was about to get into the whole situation, but Nico held a hand out, saying "stay back, I've got this."

The tall boy was walking towards Nico, calmly, but there was a fire in his eyes… not literally, Nico knew what that looked like.

"Alright buddy, you're done." Nico jumped a good ten feet into the air, and smashed his foot down on the tall boys head, who intercepted it by a moment, with his wrist.

The ground around them fissured.

Nico didn't summon anything, yet there was a fissure in the ground.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded.

"Tattus Arkangelo." Tattus looked annoyed.

Nico dropped the ground, put his arms behind him on the ground, and upper kicked Tattus into a wall so hard the wall cracked.

Tattus was stunned, he wasn't used to anyone being able to do something like that…

To be fair most people can't anyway.

He was about to get back up, when the bell rang.

"I'm not done with you pipsqueak." Tattus said to Nico.

"Good, I'm not letting this go either, Jolly Green Giant." Nico snapped back.


	7. 2nd Day of Highschool- First Period

"Who the Hades is that guy?" Nico took a seat next to Brandon.

"Who the Hades, that's new…. Uh, Tattus? He's not someone you want to mess around with, I'm not even sure he's human, he once got hit by a bus, the bus didn't make it." Brandon answered.

"I've got some impressive feats of my own, what do you think he is?" Nico asked.

"Most kids call him the Son of Satan, a real demon prince. Me? I think he's the Devil himself, he's pretty chill as long as you don't make him mad though" Brandon explained.

Nico thought about how he had made a fissure in the ground at Camp Halfblood, around when he first arrived, the first time he used his powers.

Was Tattus a Son of Hades? No, he felt like something completely different, Hazel gave off an aura of wealth, it was just something Nico felt, he thought it was because they had the same godly parent more or less.

This guy, he gave off an aura, but it was more sinister than Hades and Pluto, it was similar, but different, and almost familiar.

"Is uh..." Brandon seemed flustered.

"Is what?" Nico raised a brow.

"Is Thalia your sister?"

Nico was almost upset for a second-

"Uh, she's more like a cousin- wait-" Nico cracked a huge grin.

"You have a crush on Thalia!" Nico didn't usually smile, but he found Brandon was being cute.

"No, she's just, really familiar."

"Well, if you do- y'know, have a crush on her, forget it, she's not into boys."

"Oh so she's a-"

"She's a sworn maiden, no romance, at all, ever- or she'd break her oath, and lose her privileges" Nico found he could be vague with the situation, most mortals would probably think she was part of a Christian church or a cult, and that she was obeying God.

They would be half right… kinda.

"How old are you Brandon?"

For a second, Brandon looked really sad, "older than I should be..."

Mister Machiavelli walked in, and class started.

And the second it was second period, he was gone, ran out of the classroom almost as fast as Arion, Hazel's horse.

Of course not literally, but Nico found the comparison amusing.

But he also felt really bad for Brandon, he knew how it felt to crush on someone who just wasn't in your part of the sea…

He cursed himself for that analogy.

"Older than I should be." What could that mean? Did he know he was a demigod, and some outer force had messed with time in his life as well?

Nico was displaced in time with his sister, Bianca di Angelo at a casino.

Thalia was a tree, and slowly aged.

Hazel was dead for a while.

Was Brandon another victim of the gods?

And how was Nico going to kill Tattus?

Nico wondered about these things as he went to second period math.


End file.
